


color me red/color me blue

by godtierfics (godtiercomplex)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Stars - Fandom
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godtierfics
Summary: AmeChu as seen through several small ficlets.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. shopping trip

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my unofficial AmeChu 2020 ficlet series. By ficlets, I mean these will be small snapshots of AmeChu as a couple from all phrases of their relationship. 
> 
> Feel free to join me in posting your own ficlets or fics over the course of July. I came up with these themes for myself and plan to post them over the next 7 days. 
> 
> Day one: shopping trip  
> Day two: first kiss  
> Day three: cooking  
> Day four: nightmares  
> Day five: exercise  
> Day six: showtime  
> Day seven: magic

“I feel like this will look best on you, love,” Yao said as he held up a red tie to oppose the blue checkered one in Alfred’s hands. The tailor seemed torn between amusement and annoyance, but amusement seemed to be winning out as Alfred pressed a kiss to Yao’s hands and put on the blue tie anyway. 

“You just want to see me in your colors, babe,” Alfred said as he finished a windsor knot and looked at himself in the black suit. “Yeah, I really do look best in blue.”

“It does bring out the blue of your eyes,” Yao agreed. Alfred flashed him a small smile as he let the tailor fuss over the fit of the suit. The poor man didn’t realize what a huge tip he’d be getting for his indulgence in Alfred and Yao’s little trip out. 

But first, Alfred cleared his throat and asked, “What about your suit?”

“Oh, I won’t be wearing a suit, Alfred.” Yao left it at that and said nothing further no matter how Alfred pressed him for the rest of the trip. 

Alfred eventually got to see Yao’s blue cheongsam later that night. The next day he went to the store and got the red tie like Yao had originally suggested. 

There was nothing wrong with letting Yao win sometimes now and again. 


	2. first kiss

Wine was being poured from bottle to glass as Alfred nervously adjusted his tie for the fifth time. He— okay. He accepted his glass of wine with a quiet, quick “Thanks,” and started to sip at it. When Yao had suggested that they attend one of the many, many state dinners being held in celebration of Alfred’s new government together, he had been expecting the usual business from Yao. They had been… friends, officially for a few months now. After he had confessed his affections and Yao had turned him down, they had settled on the uneasy (to Alfred) line about being friends. 

Yao seemed perfectly content in his cheongsam, charming as he ever was. He was breathtaking. His hair which was normally pulled back into a ponytail was loose and free and tumbling over his shoulders— and he shouldn’t look so good in a dress but he did. It was making things very difficult for Alfred. 

Arthur came up, three drinks in already and thus being incredibly loud and fond toward Alfred. “You did it!” Arthur said. 

“Did what?” Alfred asked. 

“Tossed that wanker right on his ass,” Arthur said. 

“Here’s hoping you do the same then,” Alfred just said in reply to that. He had little to no interest in discussing current or former bosses. Hadn’t it been Arthur who had clued him in that the overall arc of a nation’s character had to be housed within them? What did it matter who was the leader when things would turn up for better or worse eventually given enough time?

Anyway, he looked around for Francis and was glad to see him standing next to Yao laughing about something. That was good. It meant Yao was enjoying himself. He tugged on Arthur’s shoulder and spun him around so that he could see Francis. Seeing the silly, besotted smile on Arthur’s face made him just a bit jealous. 

Yet, friends. 

That was what Yao had asked for and by golly it was what Alfred was going to give him. 

He escorted Arthur back to Francis who happily took Arthur off of his hands. The couple wandered away in search of more liquor leaving Alfred with Yao who took this moment to readjust the red tie Alfred had on. 

A tie he had picked up specifically cuz Yao had suggested it. God, he was so gone over this man it was a bit sad. 

“There you are,” Yao said. He patted Alfred’s chest, once, twice, and then leaned in and asked, “Well? How is my favorite American doing tonight?” 

If Alfred didn’t know any better, he would have thought Yao was feeling him up, but Alfred did know better so he just shrugged, and gently took Yao’s hands in his own. He wasn’t sure where to settle them (god, his cheongsam had slits on the side, revealing rich, creamy skin), so he just held on to them for now. 

“I’m doing fine,” Alfred said. “Arthur’s getting a bit too hard into his cups, so I hope that’s water Francis is forcing down his throat. Everyone keeps asking me how I’m doing and it’s so… weird.”

“But you _like_ being the centre of attention.” 

“When it's something I’m actually responsible for, yeah, but this is all my people’s doing. I had very, very little to do with the elections.” 

“That’s so very, very fair,” Yao said. He was swaying a little to the music coming from the dance floor, so Alfred offered a half bow and asked, “Do you want to dance?” to which Yao gave a delighted, “Yes!” 

So off to the dance floor they went. Yao swayed into him, and Alfred did his best to keep his hands above Yao’s waist, which was difficult as much as the man flowed in his arms. They danced to one song and then the next as the music washed over them. Eventually their dancing came to a stop and they went out to take a walk in the garden as Yao said he was hot. The January air was cool against their skin as they walked outside. Nothing was blooming aside from the holly and the evergreens, but still it made for a pretty backdrop as Yao found a bench and collapsed on it. 

“Tired?” Alfred asked, looking around for one of the servers to grab Yao some water. 

“Exhausted,” Yao said, but he was smiling as he said it. “Come rest with me.”

“Poor Yao,” Alfred said as he sat down next to Yao. “You’re going to be alright?”

“Perfect,” Yao said looking at him. He smiled at Alfred and leaned in. “I’m going to be just fine.” 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been hoping, praying for a kiss— but it was still unexpected when Yao did finally kiss him. A hand in his hair to hold his head steady, lips brushing firmly against his lips, a tongue slipping into his mouth, and then the kiss was over just as soon as it started. 

Yao pulled away, cheeks flushed, and said, “Congratulations—” 

Alfred didn’t let him finish because now he was the one kissing Yao. He kissed him with every fiber in his body, all the desire he had pent up for the past few months. He kissed him like a man starving, dying without food. 

When he pulled back, Yao looked properly dazed as he just said, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Alfred said, and then he laughed as Yao leaned in to kiss him again. 


	3. cooking

Alfred kept stealing kisses. 

Yao found himself quietly amused as each time Alfred finished one of the tasks Yao had set out for their meal preparation, Alfred rewarded himself with a kiss. Pulling all the various meats out of the fridge? A kiss. Getting the vegetables from their various locations? A kiss. Getting Yao his army of spices? A kiss. They had spent as much time kissing as they had preparing dinner. Alfred was entirely driven to distraction and Yao was allowing it. 

They really had to have better self control than this. 

“Alright,” Yao said after he had seasoned the pork for Alfred to go put out on the grill. “You’ll handle the grilled meat and I’ll handle the sides. So… go do that! Go put the meat on the grill. We’re already running behind.”

“Oh, come on,” Alfred said laughing, “They won’t be here for hours yet. We have time!” 

“That’s what you say now, but we both know Francis and Arthur will be here within the next hour. They have a request for us after all.” Yao finished cutting up the vegetables, so Alfred sighed muttering something about meddlesome fathers— before going out to his grill. Yao had been spending the past few days at Alfred’s place, and with the upcoming nations meeting it had just made sense for him to continue staying. They were having a small dinner to announce a surprise, and as soon as Arthur had heard the word surprise in relation to his and Alfred’s relationship the man had demanded to come earlier than everyone else. 

Yao looked at the engagement ring sitting pretty on his hand and knew exactly why Arthur had pitched a fit about coming before everyone else. 

Sometimes Yao was glad that he was the oldest sibling and had no one to answer to. 

He fried up some rice in the time it took Alfred to get both of his grills fully loaded with meat. And as expected, Alfred demanded another kiss. Yao indulged him in this. 

They were so busy kissing, neither heard the knock on the door until Alfred’s phone went off between them. Alfred pulled away long enough to answer it and then grimaced. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he gave Yao an apologetic smile. He hung up, disappeared to the front door, and returned with Arthur and Francis. Francis had a fancily decorated bottle of wine in his arms along with other gifts. 

“I’ve heard congratulations are in order,” Francis said. He gave Alfred a hug after setting down the gifts and then before Yao could pull back was giving him a hug as well. Arthur was there looking like he had sucked on lemons before Alfred drew him into a huge hug as well. 

“I would have preferred if you had asked us first,” Arthur said to Yao as Alfred and Francis busied themselves putting the gifts away. 

“Asked you for what?” Yao asked as he got out wine glasses. He then proceeded to pour them all a glass from the gifted wine. At first, Yao gave himself slightly more than Arthur and then reconsidered based on what Alfred had told him and topped Arthur’s glass up. Arthur just stared at him and took a huge chug of his wine. “That isn’t beer.” 

“I’m well aware it’s not beer,” Arthur said. “For Alfred’s hand, of course.”

“Well, I didn’t ask him,” Yao said. “He asked me.” 

“I did ask him,” Alfred said. He draped himself all over Yao and Yao allowed him a sip of his wine. Alfred then reached for his own glass. “We’re drinking early.”

“I’ve heard that it’s best to get Arthur with a drink in hand as early as possible,” Yao said casually. 

Arthur just shook his head and then said, “Well, if you’re both sure of this choice… a toast then.”

Francis grabbed his glass, slung an arm around Arthur’s shoulders and said, “A toast to the future.”

They all held out their glasses and Alfred said, “Cheers!” 


	4. nightmares

For all nations there was on recurring fear. 

What happens when their nation collapses— when their people can no longer stand united? What happens when their people are united, and the people, the land that they once were no longer exists? What happens after they are no longer necessary?

Alfred has died before. 

He came back, but for several long, long months he was dead. A country split in two. Texas no longer on his face. North and South at war. His people— all his people— wanting something different than him, wanting him to be united. He was torn in two and he died. 

He can’t help but fear that happening again even as he knows his people are different, stronger now. Maybe it's this fear that has him waking up with the start of the fireworks as July 3rd melts into July 4th. Even as far out in the country as they are, the fireworks can still be heard for miles around. 

Alfred sits up in bed and then winces a bit when Yao groggily reaches out for him. He takes Yao’s searching hand in his and just squeezes. He must squeeze too tightly as Yao opens his eyes and looks up at him. Alfred doesn’t have his glasses on, so Yao’s face is a bit blurred until he leans back down and allows himself to be comforted. 

“Another dream?” Yao asks. “Or a nightmare?” 

“A nightmare,” Alfred says. Their people don’t quite understand what to make of them. His people especially. When he had died, they buried him. He had to claw his way up out of the earth when he came back to life— only to find everything changed forever. He dreams about it sometimes— memories of the dirt, of the lack of air. He dreams of it and the sound of a bell of the gravekeeper finding him, coughing and choking.

It’s his birthday and he can’t help but remember his death day. 

Yao presses a kiss to his forehead, to his cheeks, to his lips, all the while muttering quiet comforting things in Manadrian. Alfred allows it, craves it as he nestles into Yao’s side and lets the words wash over him. He is alive, he is alright. He will be okay. 

And yes, Yao is here. 

He presses a kiss to Yao’s chin, and is pleased when Yao lets out a shocked bit of laughter and then presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Feeling better?” 

Alfred looks up at his world, holding him close, and says, “Never better.” 

The nightmares may come but at least he has his own source of light in the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yao's name means something like 'light' or 'radiance' so as always I did a play on that. We're almost done with my unofficial AmeChu week ficlets! Thanks for reading!


	5. exercise

Yao was getting weak. What had started as just a simple question had turned into a show of strength that he had never seen before. He realized Alfred was strong, but seeing him lift four hundred pounds like it was nothing was well… 

In any case, Alfred was saying something, but Yao had been watching the flex of his muscles as he went up and down on the bench press. Yao was supposed to be spotting Alfred, so he made sure to tune back in with an apologetic smile downward. “Sorry, love,” he said. 

“You’re fine,” Alfred said. He did another lift up and then back down as Yao just fell silent again and watched. Alfred wasn’t even breaking a sweat! Yao loved it. 

Watching his muscles work like this, and he just was taking all of the weight without a complaint, like it was nothing really. Yao knew he was strong, but seeing this? 

He couldn’t have been happier. 


	6. showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a movie star au ficlet! I am planning on expanding on this more, but [ more details can be found on my twitter](https://twitter.com/godtierfics/status/1283972053809364995?s=20)!

The lights flashed as Yao got out of the limo. It was the premiere of Alfred’s latest film— part five of an ongoing action series— and Yao was proud to be accompanying him tonight. The red carpet was shining underneath their feet as they stepped out. Alfred was waving his hand, glad to be out of the limo and ready to see his movie. Yao was happy for him and made no secret as reporters came up to them to start shouting out questions. Alfred dipped him at the end of the red carpet and kissed him. 

They were the envy— the talk of the town. Alfred held out his arm with a grin and said, “Showtime, babe.”

They found their seats next to the director and then Alfred and Gilbert started speaking loudly about how excited they were to the delight of the multitude of reporters who were just itching for an article. Yao settled a hand on Alfred’s knee, and the younger man gave him a sheepish smile before settling down. 

Gilbert stood up to say a few words and then the film began. It was violent, in a different way than Yao’s own films, and yet engaging seeing Alfred be the hero. Captain Fantastic was everything and more on the big screen. Those big old blue eyes were full of life and pride for what his team and himself were going to accomplish. 

It was a fun film, and it had been the second film that had first caught Yao’s eye. Hard to believe that they were in the middle of filming their own love story, whilst they fell in love. 

All over blue eyes and a casting director who didn’t know how to accept ‘no’ for an answer. 

But, for now, Alfred was looking amazing on screen, and next to him, so Yao settled back in his chair and watched as Captain Fantastic saved the world for the fifth time in six years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
